Aeternitati Habere
by Endless Sorrow
Summary: We will not be as we were before. The aftermath of Davy Jones's death. CalypsoxDavy Jones oneshot.


**Aeternitati Habere**  
_(To hold eternity)_

Davy Jones awoke to the sound of thunder.

Fine sand beneath his fingers. Lying on the beach, his back on the ground. Overcast clouds, but the sun on his face. This was not the Locker – no, if it had been... Davy Jones closed his mind to the thought. He lifted his hand, trying to clear the confused thoughts on the events that happened just moments before.

_A hand._

He shot upright, examining his skin – human skin – in wonder. He felt for his face. The tentacles were gone, and his gray beard was restored. His clothing was no longer covered with crustaceans and barnacles... but, he noticed, his crab leg still remained. His hand instinctively moved to his chest, and he felt the familiar beat which he had lost a long time ago.

A scene of chaos, only described as confused memories trying to render themselves apart. He was on Isla Cruces, but at the same time, he wasn't. Broken was the island, fused with places he had never seen before. He saw the old ruins of the church, with its waterwheel, but the lush greenery inexplicably merged with a dark lake, leading to a small shack. There were the mountains of Pelagosto, the tall volcano of Shipwreck Cove in the distance. The waters themselves were fragmented. The waves upon the beach were soft, and yet beyond lay a hurricane, consumed in fury. Dark clouds and clear skies combined themselves into one, with thunder and rain upon his ears.

He knew where he was.

"Why have you come?" Davy Jones asked Calypso.

With his voice, the sea became rougher, with the hurricane in the distance growing larger and larger as it moved towards the shore. The wind howled and whistled, with the clouds blotting out the sun, turning everything to grey. Davy Jones stood his ground, refusing to bow to her fury.

All at once, the hurricane dispersed. A hand clawed its way up from the depths of the ocean, and Calypso slowly emerged from the sea, assuming her large, powerful form. She stood up, her shadow blocking out the island, her figure waist-deep in the sea. Her bare body was being wrapped in rusting chains, the chains growing tighter and tighter around her as she moved. Davy Jones remembered this form from centuries before, and grief flooded within his heart. This was the moment the first Brethren Court had begun to bind her, and she had lashed out, pulling herself into her most physically powerful form, while the chains began to dig into her flesh.

Her roar thundered through the air, resonating deep within the earth.

_"Prodebas mihi."_

Her face was twisted inexplicably into a mixture of anger and disbelief. Davy Jones knew - despite her form, despite fully accusing him of his crime - Calypso was frightened. She was frightened, as she was when the first Court bound her. He could see it in her.

"Did you forget the injustice you did to me?" Davy Jones countered. "Did you forget the pain and suffering that you wrought, with your own hands?"

She was now bleeding, as the chains went deeper and deeper. A deep shade of red dripped from her wounds, staining the sea, as the sky above grew darker and the volcano rumbled in the distance.

_"Prodebas mihi,"_ she repeated. _"Interimebas mihi."_

"It was _you_ who killed _me_!" Davy Jones shouted. "You left me nothing to look to. You left me with naught but the duty which you charged me with!"

Calypso roared and broke free from her chains. The sky became a surreal shade of red and black, and the volcanoes began to erupt, spewing lava and smoke, the sound deafening. The broken chains transformed into snakes and fell into the sea, slithering away into the depths of the ocean. Calypso raised a bloodied hand and pointed her finger accusingly at her lover.

_"Do not speak to me of death, Davy Jones! You do not know of the torture I have been through!"_

"Was the pain so great that you carved out your heart?" Davy Jones bitterly replied.

Suddenly, the skies crashed down, and Calypso dissolved into a multitude of white crabs. The lava burned into his feet, and his crept upwards his leg, and Davy Jones shut his eyes as the white hot substance seared into his skin-

"I thought I knew you, Davy Jones."

His eyes opened. The volcano of Shipwreck Cove was no more, and the skies were clear, the sun bearing down on the beach. William Turner had materialized some distance away, and was walking towards him. For a moment Davy Jones had believed the illusion, but then he knew that this man was no Will Turner.

"I thought cruelty was not part of your nature, but it was your lack of purpose that has corrupted yourself," Will said.

"It was not my duty, but my heart that changed me, Calypso. Do not presume the duty so important as to merit a change in myself."

"Ah, your _heart_," Will retorted. "Like the one you took from this young man." Will's hand lifted and pulled his shirt open, revealing the deep scar on his chest. "You killed a boy who was in love. You separated them, Davy Jones. Was your heart the source of this cruelty?"

Davy Jones looked away.

"William Turner was you, a long time ago." Will was now standing face to face with him. "He was man who loved a woman. Killing him meant killing yourself, and you feared death, Davy Jones. You always have. That was what your heart told you."

"I spared the pup the pain he would feel when the one he loved was no longer there," Davy Jones spat. "I spared him the cruel life that I suffered with!"

_"Cruel is a matter of perspective."_

Davy Jones turned around, looking for the source of Jack Sparrow's voice. There he was, standing behind the tall coconut trees of Isla Cruces. Davy Jones turned back to face Will – and Will was gone.

"And that day when you left me alone on Isla Cruces, was that not cruel?" Davy Jones asked the illusion.

Sparrow shrugged nonchalantly, tiptoeing his way across the greens. "I seem" – _step – _"to recall" – _step – _"we've had this conversation before." He stopped, bending down to pick at the dirt. "It's just my nature."

"Confound your nature, Calypso! Had you been there my hand would not have been forced! I would not have been forced to bind you; I would not have killed Turner, and _Sparrow_ -" he spoke the man's name with utter disgust, "- would not have killed me!"

There was no answer. Jack Sparrow had disappeared.

"Is this what you wanted, Calypso? Is this what we were meant for?" Davy Jones shouted, the pain beginning to show.

A white crab nipped at his boot.

As Davy Jones looked down, the skies changed again. The overhead clouds loomed quickly, changing everything to a deep, melancholy grey. Just as inexplicably as Shipwreck Cove vanished, the hills of Pelagosto began to fade from view.

"No."

The voice of Elizabeth Swann was audible through the storm. She had knelt on the edge of the beach some distance away, with her wedding dress ruined by the wind and sand. Davy Jones began to walk towards her.

"No, this was not what I wanted."

Davy Jones softened at the girl's voice. "Did you think that this would not have happened?"

Suddenly, Elizabeth had turned around, pressing her drawn sword against Davy Jones's neck.

"I think your treachery makes me question your ability to love."

"Your betrayal cost me my life and my humanity. Did you expect me to continue pursuing a dream that could not be fulfilled?"

The sword began to draw blood.

"I cannot forgive you." Elizabeth's voice shook. Tears had fallen, mixing themselves with the rain.

Davy Jones looked into her eyes, and he saw Calypso. In spite of everything, he saw that she was still frightened, just as she was when she was bound.

_"Then why have you come?"_

The sky grew darker and darker until there was no more left to see. A full moon rose, and the clouds dispersed, leaving a multitude of stars in their wake. The image of Elizabeth sighed and vanished with the wind. Davy Jones remained motionless on the beach, alone, as the world became still and unmoving.

* * *

"... I made a promise."

Davy Jones started at the sound of Tia Dalma's voice. She appeared at the edge of the shack, the moonlight reflecting her smooth, dark skin. In the distance, the tinkling music of the locket began to play.

"I made a promise to a man, once. I promised that I would meet him after his ten years at sea." Tia Dalma began to walk towards Davy Jones, her expression resigned, and stained with regret of the times that happened long past. "I promised that man I would give him my heart... and that we would-"

"- be together... always," Davy Jones finished.

They stood close, their foreheads briefly meeting. Tia Dalma raised her hand, softly touching Davy Jones's face. The action alone spoke words to him, and he closed his eyes, savoring the touch. She smiled, but could not mask the sadness in her eyes.

"That is why I came."

The shack disappeared, and only Isla Cruces remained, a single island standing alone under the vastness of the black sky.

"We will not be as we were before." Davy Jones's voice was soft and wistful.

"_Aeternitati habemus._ We have an eternity ahead of us, Davy Jones." Tia Dalma reached down and gently took Davy Jones's hand. Slowly, she pressed his hand over her heart, their fingers intertwined, unbreakable.

"We shall see," she murmured.

* * *

**Translations**  
(If the translations are wrong, especially for those who are more proficient in the language than me, you have my sincere apologies. Please do tell me if I have translated anything wrongly, and I will remedy it immediately.)_  
Prodebas mihi – _You betrayed me  
_Interimebas mihi – _You killed me  
_Aeternitati habemus – _We hold forever.


End file.
